Ma très chère soeur
by Gaston1991
Summary: Une petite histoire sur la relation entre Aeka et Sasami. Ça se passe plusieurs années après les OVA 1 et 2. Nouvelle version


Aeka était dans son navire, le Ryu-Oh. Avec les années, il avait enfin atteint la maturité et la princesse pouvait maintenant s'en servir. Elle était très contente car elle aimait bien parler à son arbre, qu'elle considérait comme la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler en toute sincérité. Aujourd'hui, elle avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire.

-Bonjours Ryu-Oh, dit-elle en s'approchant de son arbre. Cela fait plusieurs années que je vis avec Tenchi. Je suis très heureuse de l'avoir connu. C'est le plus merveilleux des garçons. Moi et les autres, nous formons une grande famille et je les aime tous énormément. Même Ryoko. Elle est devenue plus sociable avec le temps, mais elle a encore un peu de difficulté avec le ménage...

Aeka ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Elle venait de se rappeler lorsque Ryoko avait essayé de laver la vaisselle et que Ryo-Ohki avait voulu l'aider. C'était un souvenir rigolo Soudain, elle prit un visage plus grave et proche de la tristesse.

-Malgré tout, je ne suis pas tout à fait heureuse....J'ai peur...J'ai peur que Tenchi ne m'aime pas autant que moi je l'aime....Tu sais, ma sœur a maintenant totalement fusionnée avec Tsunami...Elle est devenue une belle jolie femme et...et...elle semble être très proche de Tenchi....Ils ne le disent pas, mais ça se lit très bien sur leur visage quand ils se regardent....C'est ma faute...Au lieu de me battre inutilement avec Ryoko, j'aurais du prendre soin de lui comme le faisait si bien ma sœur....

Quelques larmes commençait à couler des yeux d'Aeka. Elle les essuya avec la manche de son kimono rose.

-Mais...Ce que j'ai surtout peur, c'est que je devienne jalouse de Sasami...Peut-être que je vais la haïr et que je lui dirais des choses blessantes...Peut-être même...je me mettrais à regretter qu'elle ne soit pas morte....Je ne veux pas que ça se produise. Je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et je ne veux pas que notre relation se détériore à cause de notre amour pour Tenchi...Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Ryu-Oh ? Je...Je suis perdue...Tout est si compliqué....Je ne sais plus quoi penser....

Elle se colla alors à Ryu-Oh.. L'arbre sentit que sa maitresse avait réellement besoin d'être réconforter. Elle était encore plus triste que lorsque Yosho avait disparu. L'esprit de Ryu-Oh qui alors la forme qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre:celle d'un petit animal blanc.

Aeka n'avait pas vu le petit animal et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque Ryu-Oh lui sauta sur l'épaule. La princesse fut tellement surprise qu'elle tomba sur le sol. Son arbre en profita pour lui donner quelques coups de langue sur le visage.

-Hihihi...J'avais oublié à quel point tu était aussi affectueux. Tu vas surement bien t'entendre avec Ryo-Ohki...

Aeka se redressa et elle se coucha sur le ventre. Devant elle se tenait Ryu-Oh prêt à se faire donner quelque caresse ce que Aeka s'empressa de faire. Le moral de la première princesse de Jurai semblait aller mieux. Cela mit l'arbre de bonne humeur, mais il avait aussi un sentiment de culpabilité.

-Désolé Aeka. Pensa-t-il. J'ai fait entendre ta conversation à ma mère. Je pense qu'elle est la seule qui puisses faire quelque chose. Pardon. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que ta sœur t'entende, mais je pense que je n'avais pas le choix.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, Sasami n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa sœur, celle qui avait toujours l'air joyeuse, souffrait autant ?

-Aeka....Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fait tant de mal ?....Pensa Sasami. Nous formons tous une grande famille heureuse et unis....

-Peut-être qu'elle a peur de te perdre toi et Tenchi de la même manière qu'elle a perdu Yosho. Et je pense que cette fois-ci elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Répondit une voix dans sa tête, celle de Tsunami.

-Je vois...Je ne vois qu'une solution...Lui dire tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle....

Sasami mit ses deux mains sur son cœur et prit une profonde respiration. Puis, elle disparu de la pièce pour aller rejoindre sa grande sœur dans son navire.

Aeka avait mis Ryu-Oh sur ses genoux et le flattait. Elle aimait vraiment son compagnon. Il l'avait toujours dans les moments difficiles, la vie de princesse du plus grand empire de l'espace n'est pas toujours de tout repos. En fait, il y avait aussi Sasami, mais elle avait toujours évitée de lui parler de ses sentiments car elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes.

-Sasami...Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte à quel point tu as été importante dans ma vie...dit doucement Aeka.

-Je pense aussi cela, chère soeur lui dit une voix derrière son dos.

Aeka se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit Sasami, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle avec un grand sourire

sur le visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? D'horrible scénario défilaient dans la tête de la première princesse. Aeka ne bougeait plus. Elle était figé comme une statue. Sasami s'approcha tranquillement de sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant sa sœur, elle s'agenouilla. Les deux princesses se regardaient maintenant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Sasami posa sa main gauche sur la joue gauche de Aeka. Celle-ci fut très surprise et ne put s'empêcher de reculer un peu, ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à Sasami qui afficha alors un visage remplit de tristesse.

-Aeka.....Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais autant souffrir....

-Tu...Tu as entendue ce que j'ai dis......

-Oui. Ryu-Oh me la fait entendre....

-Comment ?! S'écria Aeka.

Ryu-Oh eu peur de la réaction de sa partenaire et il s'enfuit en courant. Aeka n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Elle se sentit trahit par son meilleur ami.

-Il ne pensait pas à mal...Et puis cela permettra de clarifier la situation... Aeka...Je ne sais pas se que ressent Tenchi pour toi, mais moi je ne veux pas être séparé entre vous deux....Je voudrais être avec toi et Tenchi pour toujours....Je suis incapable de dire lequel d'entre-vous compte le plus pour moi. Vous être les gens les plus gentils que je connaisses...

Aeka n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Tout à coup, elle venait de comprendre à quel point sa sœur l'aimait et c'était beaucoup plus que de l'amour entre deux sœurs.

-Sasami...Tu....

-Où est-le mal ? Sur Jurai, les hommes peuvent avoir plusieurs femmes et puis si un frère et une sœur peuvent se marier entre-eux, pourquoi pas deux sœurs ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulue depuis que je suis petite. Tu as toujours été là pour s'occuper de moi et me donner de l'affection. C'est pour cela que je me suis cachée dans ton navire lorsque tu es partie rechercher Yosho. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée d'être loin de toi. D'ailleurs, j'étais un peu triste lorsque j'ai vu que tu t'était mise en hibernation. J'aurais bien aimé dormir avec toi...

La plus vieille des princesses, bouche bée, regardait attentivement sa cadette. Lorsqu'elle ne vit aucune trace de malice dans son visage et uniquement de la tendresse, elle s'agrippa à Sasami. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et Sasami réconforta sa grande sœur en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Sasami...Tu es si gentille.....Je n'avais jamais pensé à partager un mari avec toi.....Je suis si idiote et égoïste....

-Allons Aeka....Tu n'es pas égoïste....Tu manques parfois de maturité, mais tu fait tout pour réconforter les autres dans les situations difficiles....Et puis, si tu était vraiment égoïste, je ne ferais pas cela....

Sasami avança ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Aeka savait se qu'elle devait faire. Elle colla les siennes su r celle de la plus jeune princesse. C'était le premier baiser que les deux femmes eurent dans leur vie. Elles ressentir une sensation de chaleur et de réconfort. Leur baiser ne durèrent que quelques secondes, mais pour elles cela semblait durer des heures.

-Merci Sasami...Pensa Aeka. Je sais désormais, que, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne serais jamais seule....

Fin.

Note de l'auteur:Vous devez sans doute me prendre pour un malade qui aime les couples incestueux. Habituellement, ce n'est pas du tout le cas à l'exception de celui-ci. Pourquoi ? Parce que sur la planète Jurai, ce n'est pas du tout un problème. Après tout, si on est contre l'inceste c'est à cause des complications que subirait les enfants issus de ses unions. Comme les jurains n'ont pas les mêmes gènes que les terriens, ça ne me dérange pas du tout qu'ils se marient entre-eux....

Pour ceux qui disent que Aeka et Sasami ne s'aiment que comme des sœurs, je dirais qu'ils ont peut-être raisons, mais elles sont très proches et dans une planète où l'inceste n'est pas mal vu, c'est louche. Surtout que, dans le premier épisode de la troisième série d'OVA, Aeka demande à sa sœur si elle veut bien dormir avec elle. Sasami est d'accord et elle semble un peu gêné...

Ah oui. J'ai décidé que l'animal qu'avait Sasami dans l'épisode 2 de l'OVA s'était Ryu-Oh parce que je pensais que c'était mignon et puis j'ai utilisé le mot 'esprit' parce que je ne savais pas quel terme utiliser. J'ai surement tort, mais ça ne me dérange pas trop.


End file.
